Odio todo de ti
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: I hate everything about you' Snarry, mi propia versión de algunos eventos del sexto libro.


**"I Hate Everything About You"**

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible del universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling._

_Todas las desviaciones de su rol original, son mías =P _

_Esto es un fic slash, si no te agrada el género, no leas._

_**Olga, preciosa, gracias por betear.**_

Nos encontramos a diario en el colegio, serían encuentros agradables si no me odiaras. Me es imposible describir el dolor que queda después de cada palabra cruda de tu parte hacia mí.

Los sentimientos que por ti tengo no me permiten alejarme. Día a día la brecha entre nosotros crece, la distancia parece insalvable, y sin embargo aquí sigo buscando alcanzarte.

Tú sacas lo peor de mí. Despiertas mi ira y me dejas temblando impotente, lleno de rabia pues sabes, que no puedo contraatacar.

Usas y abusas de tu autoridad.

Supongo que a estas alturas mis compañeros de habitación deben detestarte tanto como yo. Es con ellos con quien normalmente descargo la frustración que me provocas.

Curioso, te detestan sin saber con certeza quien eres. Para ellos, solo eres el amorío de Harry, para las otras casas, la pareja del niño que vivió. Eres el desconocido que pone a Potter de mal humor.

Contengo la respiración con cada mirada de odio. Ahogo el grito de dolor que tu cruel trato provoca.

Estas emociones me merman día con día, y las pesadillas que provocan se mezclan con las de Voldemort.

Mala combinación

Todos los sentimientos que se arremolinan en mi interior queriendo rasgar mi pecho y salir.

Solo cuando dejo de pensar en ti, cuando mi mente está demasiado cansada para amarte más, es cuando te odio.

Cuando odio todo de ti, cuando me cuestiono el porque te amo, cuando detesto amarte hasta que duele.

Diciembre llega, la decoración del colegio casi me hace sonreír, 'casi' siendo el punto importante, mi sonrisa se marchita porque te vi sonriendo para alguien que no era yo.

¿Qué es lo que posiblemente pudo hacer Malfoy para que tus ojos se dulcificaran una fracción de segundo y tus labios perfilaran un atisbo de sonrisa?

La rabia me cegó, y los celos provocaron una oleada amarga en mí en garganta. No puedo creer con que intensidad me haces sentir.

Aún no te he perdido, ese consuelo me levanta cada mañana y que me da algo de valor para seguir, pero, la realidad me golpea al comprender que no te he perdido solo porque jamás te he tenido.

Veo las pequeñas hadas brillando inmóviles, un objeto ornamental más, hay días que así me siento, que así me haces sentir, como el niño de ornato dando 'prestigio' a un colegio, como diversión del mundo real, una pieza más del juego, el peón que enviarías a batalla, pues no es una pieza clave que perder.

¿Será que en verdad no te importo?

Sé que me odias, y ni siquiera por mi, me odiabas antes de llegar aquí, por mi padre, por mi padrino, por todo menos por quien yo soy.

Doy la vuelta y salgo del comedor, no paro, aún cuando escucho mi nombre más de una vez, sigo hasta que el frío me cala en el pecho, ¿será solo por la nieve? Me siento solo.

Andando llego al lago, me detengo a la orilla, la superficie como espejo negro me refleja, casi no reconozco al muchacho ojeroso que me mira de vuelta.

Pronto llegarán las vacaciones... poco a poco se acerca la hora, lo sé.

Un ave vuela a lo lejos, añoro la sensación de volar, es lo único que me da libertad, arriba, mi pensamiento vuela libre, hacia otra vida, otra época donde no estas tú, o al menos no de la manera que eres ahora, soy libre de vernos juntos, de sentirme cobijado en tu pecho, de besar tu boca y dejar que tus ojos rompan las barreras y conozcan mis secretos.

Me puedo ver feliz. Disfrutando de un amanecer en tu lecho, haraganeando solo por el placer de retenerte un poco más.

'Potter, será mejor que regrese al castillo, no vaya a ser que nos prive de nuestra celebridad número uno'

Tu voz me deja plantado en mi sitio, no puedo moverme, el frío me cala aún más.

'A menos que, además de debilidad visual, padezca sordera, le recomiendo responda como es debido'

Odio, solo odio en tus palabras, 'si, señor,' ¿será que estoy destinado a no obtener más? Odio tu voz matizada con rencor, odio tu sarcasmo, te odio a ti.

'¿Cree poder comenzar a moverse hoy, Potter?'

Reuniendo toda mi fuerza, me giro, en principio quise enfrentar tus ojos, pero, no será hoy, al menos no ahora. Odio tu mirada que me escruta mientras me alejo.

Penosamente, hago el recorrido de vuelta, sin ver realmente o pensar a donde voy, de manera mecánica llego a la torre, y de ahí a mi habitación. Corro las cortinas, y me encierro en un mutismo, ahora, habitual. Necesito recomponer la máscara antes de enfrentarme a mi casa en pleno reunida en la cena, debo programar mi replica para la burla usual de las serpientes, practicar la sonrisa indulgente para Hufflepuff y la mirada esquiva, aparentemente cohibida para los cuervos... nadie debe notar la tormenta que anida en mi.

Odio la forma que me haces sentir.

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor el bullicio llena los rincones del castillo. Todo se ve en orden, nadie, excepto un buen observador, notaría las pequeñas fisuras en la normalidad. Máxime cuando un león se comporta como un zoombie, sin prestar atención al mundo que lo rodea.

Debo recordar agradecer a Hermione por hablar sin parar. Debo reconocerle, también, su esfuerzo por llenar mi plato mientras pretendía que era algo casual y no intencional. No hubiera ingerido nada de no haber sido por su movimiento y parloteo continuo

Primera hora: Pociones.

Odio la frialdad de la mazmorra, odio tu forma de caminar, porque me nubla los sentidos por el deseo.

Detesto tus túnicas siempre negras, parecen recordarme en que acabará mi historia.

Sí alguien me escuchara, diría que sueno demasiado funesto para mi edad. Pero solo trato de ver las posibilidades, nada está escrito, lo único cierto para mi, es que no caeré sin luchar.

-Diez vueltas en contra de las manecillas del reloj- Seguir las instrucciones no es difícil, al menos no para quien logra concentrarse -Agregue lentamente los pétalos de liz- para mi, es casi imposible establecer una pauta a seguir. Es bueno que un Raven sea mi compañero, se puede confiar en que sabrá que hacer.

Una explosión me distrae, veo que te giras con la velocidad de la cobra para atacar, 'diez puntos para...', no término de escuchar la cicatriz me quema, y puedo ver que no solo a mí me afecta el llamado.

Odio la marca de tu brazo, te hace aún más inalcanzable para mí.

Despierto confuso, sé en donde estoy, pero no como llegue, aspiro y me detengo a la mitad del acto, me pareció captar tu esencia en este lugar, que imbécil, por supuesto que has estado aquí, no dudo que hayas suministrado la mitad de las pociones en las gavetas.

Madam Pomfrey ingresa y, aún sin quererlo, su sincera preocupación me conmueve, es por personas así que vale la pena pelear, siento que ella no me ve como el arma eficaz que otros desean utilizar, para ella no soy más que un niño, uno que pasa demasiado tiempo en su hospital.

'… no entiendo como siempre termina aquí, espero no verlo por algún tiempo, si se siente otra vez mal...'

Me pierdo un momento escuchando la calidez de sus voz, tomo el frasco que me tiende y asiento, estoy seguro que Hermi pedirá las indicaciones para cerciorarse que las siga.

Justo voy saliendo cuando te encuentro,

Odio tu sigilo, casi me doy de bruces contra ti.

Oí que dijiste algo, pero no lo quiero escuchar, no cuando estoy tan vulnerable, el ataque que vi me ha perturbado demasiado.

Me siento detenido bruscamente por el brazo. Veo con claro rencor la mano que me apresa en este lugar, todo lo que deseo es irme, pero la firme presa sobre mi brazo no lo permite. Levanto la vista para verte furioso increpándome por algo que no puedo comprender, vagamente escucho las palabras 'director-despacho-ahora', asiento para zafarme y tambaleante por un instante me dirijo allá.

Odio tu toque que me quema, odio tu cercanía porque merma mi fuerza.

Estoy frente a la gárgola que da acceso a las escaleras, no sé la contraseña, siento mi ceño fruncido y justo a punto de maldecir.

'Lunetas y krankies,' no supe que me habías seguido, tu calor en mi espalda me hace temblar. Un empujón me da la pauta para avanzar, no vuelvo a titubear hasta que estoy sentado frente al escritorio con los ojos de Dumbledore aparentemente preocupados, no me vea así señor, que me resulta difícil encararlo.

'Harry, mi muchacho, ¿estas bien?'

No, no estoy malditamente bien, "si señor, un poco cansado, desearía regresar a la torre"

"Claro, todo a su tiempo, primero, dime que viste"

El solo recuerdo me da nausea, le cuento lo que vi, la masacre de la familia Rhians, la señal, el odio que quedo evidenciado, todo... casi todo, me guardo el placer absoluto que corrió por mis venas cuando la magia oscura de Voldemort se conectó por un instante a mi propio torrente sanguíneo, sentí como el poder fluía libre arrasando todo a su alrededor.

La sensación me drenó.

Termino mi relato y lo veo intercambiar una mirada de alerta con Snape, sé lo que sigue, cuando seas convocado irás a espiar, jugará una vez más tu doble identidad, leal a tu propia causa, fiel solo a ti.

Odio ese aspecto de ti, no hay espacio libre para nadie más, y en definitiva no para mí.

Vacaciones… llegan lento y se agotan rápido. De vuelta al colegio después del interesante encuentro con el director.

Hogwarts como siempre tiene sorpresas en cada rincón. Es raro no verte en el laboratorio.

Este libro es genial, me ayuda a sobrellevar pociones ahora que no estás, Slugorn no es ni tu sombra, pero debo aparentar una vez más que estamos mejor sin ti, el perfecto Gryffindor.

Fingí molestia cuando Hermi me dijo que habíamos coincidido en más de un punto después de tu discurso de bienvenida a DCAO.

Detesto que nos una pasión que no es la misma que yo anhelo compartir contigo.

Me apresuro para no perder el paso, quien demonios me iba a decir que ese hechizo dejaría en ese estado al hurón, pero claro, ahí estabas tú para cuidar de él.

Te aborrezco hoy más que nunca y lo aborrezco aún más a él. Cómo quisiera arrancarle a jirones la piel que tocas, como quisiera, como quisiera por un momento ser él...

Una batalla en Hogwarts. Todo ha sido muy rápido, primero he visto a Dumbledore cayendo, lo he visto titubear frente a Malfoy.

¿Que no se da cuenta que no es un crio?

¿Que le puede matar?

Quise gritarle, prevenirle de ese rubio engreído. Creí estar listo para pelear, pero... no esperaba que fueras tú quien le matara, no a él, no a tu mentor. No, a quien fue una tabla de salvación para mi.

Odio tu conocimiento, tu frialdad, tu deseo de proteger a ese pequeño bastardo llevándotelo contigo.

Sin detenerme a pensar te persigo, te llamo asesino y mil nombres más, te llamo cobarde y te giras para enfrentarme, furioso me gritas que no eres cobarde.

Trato de atacarte y con displicencia anulas mis maleficios, incluso te burlas diciéndome que son de tu creación, me llamas petulante, me dejas vencido, no me tocas, no me acabas, ni dejas que lo hagan, pues soy 'de tu señor'

Te amo, te amo y lloro por la humillación, te amo, aunque odie tanto de ti.

Siento que me rompo, pero ya he llegado a un limite, cierto, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, pero también la llama del odio se aviva con cada respiración.

No se como, ni cuando, pero vengaré cada palabra, cada desdén, cada humillación, me lo cobraré en tu pupilo, te quitaré a tu señor.

Ahora comprendo que solo tomando por la fuerza lo tuyo conseguiré al fin un poco de ti.

Afuera del castillo Snape toma el control temporal sobre los mortífagos, debe proteger a Draco, lo prometió. Aún cuando se siente dividido por volver, ordena la retirada.

Respira hondo y todo es claro una vez más.

No hay dudas, esas quedan atrás junto con el último atisbo de debilidad de su mente antes de presentarse al Lord.

Un pensamiento, que evoca la figura etérea de un moreno ojiverde dolido.

"Adiós amor, esta guerra no me permitirá tenerte cerca, pero buscaré estar contigo, protegerte hasta el final- Te amo Harry." Su promesa se pierde en la negrura del cielo.

Su figura se desvanece con un crack y la noche guarda silencio respetando el luto que se cierne en la comunidad mágica.

Dumbledore ha caído. La paz terminó.

Él niño de oro juró venganza, Snape protección.

Su historia da comienzo…

NA. Esta es mi propia versión del sexto libro. Me temo que quedó algo raro…


End file.
